後輩 (Kōhai)
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: [AU] Las escenas se repetían, como si su nueva kohai hubiera seguido el mismo guión. [Yuri]


**Disclaimer:**

Madoka Magica así como sus personajes son propiedad de Shaft y Aniplex.

Este fanfic está basado en Madoka Magica ~The Different Story~, de Hanokage.

* * *

><p><strong>後輩 <strong>**(Kōhai)**

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

"No."

—Sé que encontrarás una compañera mejor que yo.

"No. No. No."

Sakura Kyouko no miró a los ojos a la chica frente a ella en ningún momento, su vista se hallaba perdida entre las líneas que dibujaban las grietas del suelo mientras aquellas palabras salían sin sentimiento de entre sus labios, como el guión de un drama que había decidido aprender, pero que nunca había pensado representar. En cambio, Tomoe Mami parecía estar a punto de empezar a hiperventilar ante un posible ataque de ansiedad, una de sus manos seguía apretada contra su propio pecho por encima de aquel grueso jersey de lana, sintiendo como su corazón acelerado amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento. Y no era para menos, no cuando la joven de cabellos rojizos era capaz de soltarle ese "Adiós, _senpai_" con tanta frialdad nada propia de ella. ¿Dónde estaba la Kyouko alegre y llena de bondad que había conocido? La persona que tenía delante, la misma que se giraba para darle la espalda sin emoción aparente, solo era la sombra de la chica de la que se había enamorado.

Tomoe Mami amaba a Sakura Kyouko. Ella la había sacado de la soledad en la que se veía sumida desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pues Mami no era como las demás y eso hacía que no pudiera llevar una relación más allá de cortesía superficial con sus compañeros. No tenía amigos, los chicos la observaban como algún tipo de fantasía que habrían sacado de algún género sospechoso de manga y las chicas, llenas de prejuicios, se alejaban de ella. La razón podía simplificarse en una palabra: Homofobia. A pesar de hallarse en pleno siglo veintiuno, la homosexualidad no era algo lo suficiente aceptado aún, y Mami no podía hacer nada ante eso. Sin embargo, en algún momento ella apareció, pura e inocente frente a sus ojos, su primera amiga, su primera relación, esa chica menor que ella se había acercado y le había pedido ser su _kohai_, su alumna, y pronto la había enamorado.

Hasta ese día.

Incluso en los dos años que pasaron después, Mami no había podido olvidar la gélida mirada de Kyouko, tampoco la había vuelto a ver, tal parecía que había decidido no volver a poner pie en la ciudad donde vivía. O eso era lo que ella pensaba. La realidad, en cambio, había sido un poco diferente.

—¡¿Habría cambiado algo que te lo dijera?! —a pesar de que intentó responder, la otra chica prosiguió— ¡Claro que no! ¡Aunque mi familia te hubiera hecho la vida imposible al descubrirnos seguirías sonriéndome como si no te doliera! ¡Eso es lo que no soporto de ti!

Sakura Kyouko era hija de un sacerdote, tanto él como su madre y su hermana tenían una visión muy cerrada del mundo que los rodeaba. Por un descuido, la sexualidad de Kyouko había sido descubierta, y desde entonces, nada había vuelto a ser como era. Por eso, si seguía al lado de Mami, sabía que las cosas se agravarían cada vez más hasta acabar en un desenlace muchísimo peor que el que ellas habían vivido. Pero Kyouko sabía que su novia era demasiado dependiente, lo habría aguantado todo callada y sumisa hasta destruirse solo por tener a alguien a su lado. No podía permitir algo así.

—¿Y a qué vino la escenita de ayer? Esa niña y tú... ¡dais risa como pareja!

La odiaba. Kyouko odiaba a Miki Sayaka, la odiaba desde el momento en que la había visto, y la había vuelto a odiar cuando descubrió que no era otra que un triste reemplazo de ella misma. Sayaka era la nueva compañera de Tomoe Mami, su nueva _kohai_. Una niña ingenua e inocente, muy parecida a ella en algunos aspectos, completamente diferente en otros. Pero Kyouko más odiaba la actitud de Mami que a Sayaka, porque ella sabía que su ex-novia solo la estaba utilizando, para no estar sola, por su egoísmo encubierto de amabilidad. Le daba ganas de vomitar.

—¡Ojalá te abandone como hice yo!

Pero realmente todo era una triste mentira. Una puesta en escena digna del más brillante entre los actores, una farsa que para su suerte o desgracia, el cielo había decidido escuchar. Kyouko hubiera deseado que sus palabras nunca se volvieran realidad. A pesar de haberse convertido en enemigas, no podía evitar sentirle algo de empatía. Miki Sayaka había cometido los mismos errores que ella, casi al pie de la letra, siguiendo el guión jamás escrito de aquel teatro. Y por encima de todo, las dos amaban a Tomoe Mami.

—Mami me ha hablado de ti, dijo que fuiste su primera _kohai._

"No."

Los días pasaban y las escenas se repetían.

"No. No. No."

La familia y amigos de Sayaka se habían enterado de su condición sexual, ella había escapado, pasaba los días fuera, donde solo un montón de desconocidos ignoraban su sola existencia, se hundía poco a poco en la oscuridad. Mami, en cambio, trataba de que el miedo no la sobrepasara mientras buscaba a su compañera bajo la lluvia aquel gélido día de invierno. Tenía el corazón acelerado, una vez más, amenazando con romperse en millares de pedazos. Finalmente, se llevó las manos al pecho, aliviada, cuando la misma Sakura Kyouko le había dicho dónde se hallaba su nueva _kohai_. Tomó aire y volvió a correr. La otra chica se quedó clavada en el piso, dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos rojizos mientras veía a la que alguna vez había sido su _senpai _perderse en la lejanía.

"Gracias, Mami."

La respiración de la chica se cortó. Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Miki Sayaka empezaba a volverse frío y pesado, sonreía, pero no abría los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba sosteniendo un cuerpo inerte? ¿Por qué se había suicidado? Sayaka Miki fue sujetada por otro par de brazos que se la arrebataron, como si quisiera quitarle el peso que cargaba sobre los hombros, como si quisiera dejarla sola una vez más. Allí estaba ella, Sakura Kyouko, con una sonrisa triste cuidando de la joven que había sucumbido por su egoísmo.

Allí estaba su única y verdadera _kohai._


End file.
